Ser comum é legal
by Jane Di
Summary: Todos sabem que John Watson tem uma tendência de se envolver com pessoas um tanto...diferentes. O curioso é que agora Sherlock observa o mesmo comportamento no filho do amigo. Divirtam-se.


"Fascinante" Sherlock declarou ao juntar ambas as mãos próximo a boca em seu típico gesto contemplativo.

John Watson o encarou duvidoso por um momento e então voltou- se para as duas crianças a cinco metros deles que era onde o olhar direcionado do amigo repousava.

"bem... o que é fascinante?" Ele resolveu perguntar sem deixar um certo temor na voz.

"A dinâmica social e como tudo funciona" ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos das crianças. Então notou que a confusão do melhor amigo ainda persistia e resolveu explicar "você não ver como é curioso que pessoas comuns se sintam atraídas pelas mais extraordinárias? Como elas gravitam em torno de algo que possa tirá-las de suas vidas simples e naturais em busca de algo que as possa dá um sentido maior? " Concluiu com aquele brilho no olhar como se tivesse dito alguma perola rara de sabedoria.

John apenas piscou para ele.

"Por Deus Sherlock, são apenas crianças! " Bufou apontando para os pequenos brincando na areia, sabia que aquela conversa ia acabar em algo sem sentido.

"por isso é fascinante!" Sherlock continuou. "Desde cedo você se se viu atraído pela minha companhia e pelo meu estilo de vida, mesmo sem obrigação se viu envolvido em complicados esquemas criminosos e complexos casos onde a própria vida..." Ele continuou a falar sem notar o rubor que tomava conta do pescoço e orelhas de John.

"e então você se casar com Mary que tem o passado que nós conhecemos e agora seu filho..." ele disse fitando o garoto loiro de cinco anos sentado na areia branca praia tentando fazer o que parecia ser um castelo.

"o que tem meu filho?" Perguntou com uma frieza calculada na voz. John sabia que não devia perguntar, mas ainda assim queria saber onde aquilo iria levar.

"O ciclo continua o mesmo", Sherlock apontou como se deslumbrado pela vista na sua frente, "O pequeno John é completamente ligado a Elisabeth, como se tudo dependesse dela para acontecer, observe John, apenas veja".

Watson apertou a mandíbula por um momento tentando achar o ponto daquela conversa. "então... você está dizendo que meu filho é alguém... comum?" Perguntou com certa raiva para Sherlock.

"Vamos lá John! " Sherlock respondeu ao notar o amigo chateado. "Isso não é uma ofensa, de forma alguma, veja só nós dois?! Tantos anos de amizade e convívio mútuo e você ainda me fascina com seu jeito simples de pensar" e sorriu para ele.

John franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Pelo que eu vejo daqui é o meu filho que está tentando construir um castelo acerca de 10 minutos e sua filha que não o deixa terminar!" falou seriamente.

"Claro!" Sherlock respondeu animado "o castelo não está bom, cabe a Elizabeth mostrar isso a ele até chegar a perfeição" disse prontamente.

Naquele momento John Watson lamentou, não pela primeira vez, a ideia de convidar Sherlock e família para compartilhar as férias juntos.

Então sua atenção foi desviada para o próprio filho que vinha até ele.

"papai... eu não quero mais brincar" ele disse baixinho e com uma voz nervosa, "ela fica destruindo meus castelos..." terminou para o pai.

John soltou um suspiro pesado e não deixou de lançar um olhar para o amigo que no momento só tinha olhos para a pequena garota que corria em sua direção.

"Não John, você deve fazer o que quiser, não deixe que ninguém controle sua vid... digo, suas brincadeiras" falou em um tom corajoso para o menino.

Do outro lado a garota brindava o pai com um abraço apertado que deixou um rastro de areia branca sobre a camisa azul imaculada de Sherlock.

"papai John não faz a torre como eu quero" a garota de três anos reclama ainda na sua voz de bebe "eu quero que ele faça mais alta, com a gente viu na TV!"

John Watson viu o amigo dá aquele sorriso amplo que só era destinado a filha enquanto bagunçava o cabelo cacheado ruivo já embaraçado pelo vento.

"minha querida, você tem que ter paciência com o pequeno John, permaneça com ele até ele conseguir" disse para ela.

"sim papai!" gritou contente e saiu correndo puxado o pequeno John dos braços do pai e o levando de volta para perto do mar.

"Não se preocupe John!" Sherlock disse alto para o amigo após ver seus rosto frustrado, "eles vão se dá bem"

Watson revirou os olhos, Sherlock as vezes (muitas vezes) podia ser muito cansativo "há e essa é uma dedução baseada em que?" perguntou frustrado.

"ora, em nós dois" disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Watson decidiu não responder. Simplesmente se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, não iria discutir com Sherlock Holmes ali.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Então... quem é a mãe da pequena Elizabeth?

Deduzam: ela é ruivinha, animada e persistente...

Molly! Se alguém imaginou Irene ou qualquer outra mulher por favor, GO OUT, aqui é 100¨% Sherlolly :)


End file.
